


Sharing the load

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Professor Bucky Barnes, Professor Steve Rogers, Professor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Grading/exam period is hard.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Sharing the load

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Inspired by the prompt: College Professors (+ A/B/O)

Tony knocks on Steve’s office door before entering. “Hey, Sweetheart”

Steve looks up from his laptop with a bright smile. “Tony!”

“I figured I’d come by a say hello” Tony says, leaning over Steve’s desk for a quick kiss.

“I’m glad you did.” Steve says. “How was your class?”

“I planned the class as a catch up period and so that the students could ask questions about the exam, but not many people asked questions” Tony says. “Which either means I am the best teacher out and all my students are ready for their exam… or not.”

Steve laughs softly, leaning back into his chair. “You’re a good teacher, Tony. Believe me.”

"Your smelling sweat? Everything alright?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, it's just this grading period. You know how it is." Steve says.

"Yeah." Tony says sympathetically.

“… and maybe my heat is coming up. I've already put in my notice for a few days off.” Steve says. “I just want to finish these off first.”

"Maybe we could help you?" Tony offers “I mean… Bucky and I aren’t artists… but there should be something we could help out with”

“That would be wonderful. I actually have some reports that you could look over for me.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Tony says.

Bucky walks through the door, his hands full of takeaway bags. The delicious smell of greasy burgers and warm fries fill the small office space. “Oh good, you’re here too, Tony. Saves the phone call get you down here.” The man says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I love you” Steve says, staring at the food.

“Are you talking to me or the burgers, Rogers?” Bucky asks.

“Yes?” Steve answers, making Tony laugh.

“I suppose I will accept that answer” Bucky sighs. “Only because I know you do love me”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
